1872-1874 MLB History:Red Stocked
1872-On March 5 the NA allows pitchers to use their wrist. On April 22 Candy Cummings makes his debut for the New York Mutuals. On April 26 "Orator"Jim O' Rourke make his debut for the Middletown Mansfeilds. On May 24 the Washington Olypics drop out out the NA. On May 29 Chicago, although not having an MLB team, host their first game since the Chicago Fire. June 26 the Washington Nationals fall to 0-12. July 6 Harry Wright with an amazing 22-1 and one record took his Boston Red Stockings on vacation. The Eckfords commit 13 errors in their 11th loss consecitvly without a win. The Troy Haymakers drop out of the MLB and sell half there team to the Brooklyn Eckfords. On July 26 the MLB decides to change the World Series for best of 5 to best of 9. On August 13 Middletown decides to drop out of the MLB. On August 19 the Clevland Forest Citys decide to drop out of the MLB, shorting the division to 6. Al Thake became the first MLB active player to die on Sempember 1st. He drowned. On October 22 the Red Stockings won the championship. 1873-On March 3 the NA decided to use a standardized baseball. On May 14 the Chicago White Stockings defeated the Philidelphia Athletics 5-4 in 13 innings tied for the longest game ever played to that point. On June 7 the New York Mutuals and the Philidelphia White Stockings combined for 40 errors with New York taking the victory 12-10. On June 11 the White Stockings beat there Philidelphia counterparts the Athletics by scoring 5 7th inning runs to win 7-5. Leading 11-3 the home team Elizabeth Resolutes scored 21 runs in the bottom of the 9th inning. The home team ahead rule would not be effective until 6 years later. Tom Barlow for the Brooklyn Atlantics lays down 6 sacrifies in a victory over theBaltimore Canaries. On July 24 Bob Feruson got his arm broken by Nat Hicks because he wasn't pleased with his call. On August 19 Chicago signed players in hope to win in 1874. On October 16 Baltimore turned the first NA triple play, put took the loss. On November 6 in a benifet game the White Stockings and the Athletics played an extra inning game using 10 men on the field approach. On October 22 the Red Stockings take home the trophy again. 1874-On January 22 Albert Spalding explained baseball to British people. On May 4 Tommy Bond makes his Debut Tossing a 4-hit shutout. Dick McBride pitches a 1 hitter on May 6. On May 13 the White Stockings play the first Chicago home game since the Great Chicago Fire. On June 18 the Mutuals beat the White Stockings 38-1. On July 10 Jim Wood broke his knee. On July 16 the Red Stockings and the Athletics take a tour to England. On September 9th John Radcliff gets released and the A's and Red stocking come back from England. On October 20 the Red Stocking who own this page win AGAIN.